A Kiss, a Hug and a Goodbye
by Wendy402
Summary: A kiss means I love you, a hug means I won't forget you and a goodbye means I'll see you again. NxM 3-shot!
1. A Kiss

**Hello! This idea have been playing around my mind for quite a long time, so I finally decided to write it out! I realized that I still needa finish my other two stories but, you know, I'll just leave it aside for now. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mikan!" Nonoko Ogasawara, a pretty blue haired girl, and Anna Umenomiya, a pink haired girl, called to their best friend, Mikan Sakura.

The said girl turned sharply and gave her friends the biggest, happiest smile she could muster.

"We're going to a concert tonight. You want to come?" They asked enthusiastically, their eyes sparkling as they waited for her reply.

Mikan's face lit up for a second before it fell. She fidgeted with her hands and shifted her feet.

"Sorry guys, I can't come. I promised to go to the park." Mikan answered sadly and bowed apologetically.

"Awww~" They whined with puppy dog eyes.

"I-I'm sorry..." She stuttered as she stared at their sad and innocent eyes. She does _not_ work well with puppy dog eyes.

They laughed and waved her off.

"It's alright, Mikan! We were just kidding. We can always go again." They patted her lightly on the back and grinned.

"By the way~" They giggled mischievously.

Mikan tilted her head in confusion, waiting for them to continue.

"You're meeting _him_ tonight, aren't you?" They stepped closer and stared at her with their eyes wide with anticipation.

Mikan blushed beet red and averted her gaze. She couldn't help but smile shyly.

"Y-Yes..." She whispered.

Nono and Anna cheered happily and gave each other a big high-five.

"So that means...you're finally going to tell him?" They urged on.

Once again, she nodded, her face getting redder and redder by the second.

This time, the two girls hugged the life out of Mikan.

"Oh my god, good luck girl! We're cheering for you!" They gave her a thumbs up before skipping away, chuckling.

Mikan stood alone, lost in thoughts. Her heart pounding loudly as she started thinking about the things she would tell him tonight.

How would he react? What would he say?

Millions of possibilities could happen. She would either be sent to cloud nine tonight, or her heart would be shattered.

Different scenes played in her head on her way home.

* * *

She silently unlocked the door and threw her bag onto the couch. She sighed loudly and then glanced at the clock.

It was 4:30. Still an hour and a half left before their meeting time.

She quickly went to her bathroom and took a quick, refreshing shower. She wrapped a towel around her petite body and hair before opening her closet.

She stared at the contents of her medium sized closet. Mikan had no idea what she was going to wear. It couldn't be too formal, after all, they were only going on a casual walk around the park and to dinner.

She walked in circles around her pink room, her arms crossed across her chest and her face twisted in deep thought.

Finally, she settled on crimson plaid skirt and a simple pink blouse with a white ribbon in the middle. She put on some white knee-length tights to finish the touch before walking in front of her closet mirror.

She nodded her head in approval as she twirled a few times. She looked casual, with a little hint of formality.

Mikan skipped happily into her bathroom and blow dried her damp hair. She tied her hair in a half up woven knot with the bottom of her hair into curls.

She added some light pink lipgloss and some eyeliner to finish the touch. Mikan wasn't usually the type to put on makeup, but tonight was different. She had to look her best.

Mikan checked the clock again. It was now 5:40. She beamed happily at her perfect timing as she grabbed her rose pink clutch, threw on her favorite pink pumps and went to their meeting place.

She ended up about 10 minutes early. The park they promised to meet at was only 10 minutes away from her house by bus.

She was so excited the second she stepped on the bus. She clutched her heart and willed it to slow down. She took several deep breathes.

It was no use. She could feel all the blood rushing to her cheeks and after minutes her face was burning hot.

Finally arriving at the tree they were supposed to meet at, Mikan was surprised to see her...date already there.

All her excitement and nervousness all washed over her again like a giant wave. She tried her very, very best not to blush and scream and turn around and just run away.

She closed her eyes and took a few blind steps to encourage herself.

Mikan regretted doing that.

As soon as she took the first few steps, her date noticed her.

"Hey." He greeted indifferently.

Mikan froze completely. She willed herself to come a little closer to him, after all, they were childhood friends.

"Hi, Natsume." She forced out a smile and greeted him back.

A ghost of a smile passed his lips.

"Nervous are we, Polka?" He teased, easing the atmosphere a little.

Mikan pouted at the old nickname he used to call her.

"There's no need to be nervous. We're only going out for dinner, after all." He smirked as he leaned on the sakura tree.

Oh, how badly she wanted to scream that the _exact_ reason she was nervous was because they were going out to dinner.

"Not at all, perverted fox." She countered back and grinned victoriously. Natsume didn't seem faltered at all as he lifted one of his perfect eyebrows.

"Then shall we go?" He asked, taking his hand out like a gentlemen. He seemed to challenge her.

She huffed and took his hand.

"Of course."

* * *

Natsume never told her where they would be eating, but he did say that it was somewhere casual.

One day, she vowed, she _really_ needs to check out his dictionary because the word 'casual' wasn't seen anywhere. He led her to a freaking _five-star _restaurant and he called it _casual. _

Mikan nearly screamed at him but she held it back as the host asked for their reservation.

"Under Hyuuga. Table for two at 6." He stated nonchalantly. The host flipped through the reservations and crossed out their reservation.

"Yes, of course. This way please." He led them to a fine table at the back of the huge restaurant.

Mikan gawked at the aura as they walked in. She blushed uncomfortably, self-conscious of what she was wearing.

Mikan glanced at Natsume who was staring straight ahead, his hands in his pockets as always. He didn't seem to care about the way they dressed and the glances of the people surrounding them.

The sweet, smooth instrumental weaved through the air giving the atmosphere a very soothing feeling.

A warm, golden light filled the space and gave a very welcoming and happy atmosphere. It was completely different to what Mikan pictured fancy restaurants to look like.

Sure, she always knew that five-star restaurants were very beautiful, but she never knew it felt so inviting.

"Not all first classed restaurants feel this inviting. That's why I picked this one out." Natsume whispered at her as if he could read her mind.

Mikan puffed a little and whispered back harshly.

"I knew that."

Natsume almost laughed out loud but that would only catch more attention than they already have.

The waiter set down a menu for both of us, bowed and then walked away.

Finally sitting down, Mikan glanced at Natsume.

He was wearing a white T-shirt and a black hoodie that was unzipped until his torso. He wore black jeans and skate shoes. He didn't even bother combing his hair.

Both of them seemed so out of place compared to their surroundings.

"Why did you say we were going somewhere casual? And since you knew we were coming here, at least wear something other than...that." She pointed at his clothes and almost scowled.

He lifted his eyebrows questionably and leaned in, his head resting on his palm.

"I don't see the problem with the clothes I'm wearing. Besides, this place is called 'casual' for me." His crimson eyes traveled from her hazel eyes to the menu.

"You either have rocks in your head or your dictionary is just plain wrong." Mikan mumbled as she scanned the menu as well.

"Maybe I'm both." Natsume snickered, not taking his eyes off the menu.

Mikan itched to throw something at him.

"Don't even think about it." Was his reply.

She gave him a cold glare before lifting the menu so that it would cover him from her view.

After about five minutes of silence, Natsume finally asked.

"You ready to order?" Mikan nodded and set her menu down.

Natsume nodded and called for a waiter, telling him what their orders were. After the waiter left, silence enveloped the two.

"So you remembered."

"What?" Natsume asked, confused by her sudden statement.

"You remembered the sakura tree that we used to play at." She explained, her eyes trained on the view outside.

"How would I forget?" Natsume remarked as, he too, looked out the window.

"It's been so long since we last went there. I thought you'd forgotten." She said as a small smile formed on her lips.

Natsume hummed a reply.

"I was surprised when you suddenly called and asked me to go out for dinner." Natsume's eyes trailed back to her figure. She was now staring straight at him, her hazel eyes still as bright and warm as he remembered.

"Why would it be a surprise? We used to hang out all the time." He said, pretending not to understand.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?" Mikan hesitated for a second before sighing loudly.

"You've been gone for so long. I couldn't even find a way to contact you. Then all of a sudden, your caller ID appeared on my screen and you asked to come out for dinner." Mikan crossed her arms and sighed exasperatedly.

Natsume fell silent as he stared at her. Then he smirked.

"You missed me?" Mikan's face burned bright red.

"O-Of course I did! You just suddenly disappeared and—" Natsume couldn't help it. He laughed heartedly. He couldn't even remember the last time he laughed like this.

"W-What?" Mikan was still blushing as she stared angrily at her partner.

The waiter came over and set down their dishes before bowing and went away.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Natsume grinned. Mikan nodded, still recovering from their conversation.

* * *

"It's so delicious!" Mikan exclaimed and patted her satisfied tummy.

Natsume simply nodded at her and asked for the cheque. Mikan was ready to take out her wallet when Natsume already handed the money to the waiter.

Mikan's mouth fell open.

"Y-You didn't have to..." Natsume got up and left, leaving her in mid-sentence.

"Hey!" Mikan called once they left the restaurant.

"I could have paid for myse—"

"There's no need." Natsume cut her off again as he led them to the park again.

"I was the one who asked you to come out, so it's only polite to pay for you." Natsume explained as they made their way to the sakura tree.

Mikan pouted after hearing his words.

They sat down on the trunk of the tree in a contented silence.

"It's grown taller." Natsume stated as he looked up to the blooming branches.

"Yeah." Mikan whispered as she, too, looked up. Then, realizing her true reason for coming out with him, she suddenly felt uncomfortable.

It was the perfect time.

"Ne, Natsume..." She called, looking at her lap.

"Hn?"

"I-I...I have something to tell...you..." Mikan had no idea what she was trying to do. How is she supposed to say it?

"I love you." Mikan blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I don't repeat...Mikan." Natsume had turned away slightly, his bangs covering his eyes. Mikan blinked again. Not only did Natsume say the words that she was planning to say to him for the past...what? 6 years? But he also called her by her first name. In all the years that she's known him, he only called her that 3 times, all on special occasions.

"I...I..." She stammered like an idiot, her face growing hot again.

"It isn't very polite not to an answer." Natsume looked around so he was looking straight at her. His crimson eyes burned with something she's never seen from him before. It burned with love and longing.

"I..." She closed her eyes and told herself to just say it. Just scream it out and everything would be fine, after all, he loved her as well.

"I love you too." She breathed. Her face was scarlet and by the time the words left her mouth, she was breathing hard.

Natsume smiled a genuine smile.

"I know." Mikan gasped loudly.

"How?" Was her first question. Natsume shrugged.

"You're like an open book. Anyone could tell."

"Then why did you make me say it?" Mikan demanded, now feeling anger swelling in her chest.

"I guess I just wanted to hear those words from you." He answered honestly as he looked back at the sky.

Not expecting his answer, Mikan was at loss for words.

"Come here." She nearly jumped when she heard him speak. She reluctantly scooted closer to him.

"Closer." He demanded. She scooted over some more. She heard him sigh loudly before he practically lifted her up and set her down on his lap.

"N-Natsume!" She yelped. It was so hard being this close to him.

"I have meaning for everything I do, you know." He whispered in her ear. His breath tickled and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Like what?" She whispered back, staring into his beautiful orbs.

Then he kissed her.

Once again, she was caught off guard and she melted into him. It was not expected that _the_ Natsume Hyuuga, known as a cold and expressionless person, would give such warm and tender kisses.

She only dreamed of his lips on hers and she wanted to cry, knowing she finally got the person she helplessly fell in love with, to love her back.

He pulled away abruptly as gave her tender smile that made her knees wobble.

_"A kiss means I love you..."_

* * *

**I actually got the idea for this story from a quote I wrote myself and put on my Skype's mood message. I'm quite sure I'll be able to update this story faster than my others.**

**R&R Please!**


	2. A Hug

**New update! Was I quick enough?**

* * *

Mikan grinned happily and hummed a tune that was stuck in her head for days as she looked through her closet.

It was their anniversary today. It's their third year of dating.

Personally, she was hoping that today Natsume would do something _special._

Not that she was talking about a proposal or anything. Of course not, that's stupid.

She sighed, because, let's face it, she really _does_ want him to propose.

Mikan hummed dreamily, if only he would be romantic enough to propose in a normal-and-not-so-demanding-way.

Her cheerful humming faded away as she was, once again, stuck on what to wear.

'I feel like this situation has happened before...' Mikan sweat dropped as, _indeed_, this situation has happened multiple times.

She screamed.

"I ONLY HAVE ABOUT 25 MINUTES LEFT TO GET READY AND I STILL CAN'T DECIDE WHAT TO WEAR!" Mikan cried as she ran around her room like a headless chicken.

Deciding to calm down and look through her clothes once again, she finally decided on a knee-length yellow dress. She always loved this dress since it was comfortable and not too flashy, but never really had much opportunities to wear it.

She decided, after arguing with herself many times, that she would only put on some lipstick. Mikan wanted to go with the 'natural' look to fit the dress, but put on some lipstick just to show that this date really means a lot to her.

Tying her hair up into a simple ponytail, she twirled and posed in front of her mirror one last time, nodded in approval and made her way outside where Natsume's car was already waiting.

She shook her head unbelievably even though this has happened millions of times.

Ever since they started dating, Mikan found out that Natsume tends to be earlier than their meeting time by exactly 15 minutes.

It makes her feel bad sometimes for being so slow.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Mikan apologized as she got into the car and was immediately washed with the familiar scent of his smell. He smelled a little like mint and cinnamon, but there was something else that only _he_ smelled like. His scent always soothed her down a little.

"Late? What are you talking about? As far as I know, you're about...35.8 seconds early." He cockily said as he looked at his watch.

Mikan rolled her eyes at him although she knew it was his weird way of saying, 'it's okay.'

"You don't have to be that exact, jerk." She stuck her tongue at him playfully, making Natsume smirk.

"Still calling me that after 3 years of dating, Polka?" He teased as he started the car. Mikan scowled at him, earning a light snicker.

* * *

The drive was about twenty minutes, which also means twenty minutes of Mikan's countless babbles. Natsume parked the car next to a movie theatre before being such a gentlemen and helping Mikan out.

"I can't wait for the movie!" Mikan squealed happily as she skipped to the ticket counter. Natsume sighed and reluctantly followed her.

Mikan hopped around the counters, looking for something to eat during the movie. Popcorn seemed nice...maybe some coke? Then she gasped.

After buying tickets, Natsume looked around only to find his girlfriend missing. He was about to go look for her when someone jumped onto his back, clinging onto his neck.

"Natsume! I wan't Howalons!" She squealed as she jumped up and down on the balls of her feet.

Rubbing his neck from the pressure, he looked at her coldly.

"Howalons?"

Mikan nodded frantically, pulled on his sleeve and pointed to the counter that was very obviously selling the pink and awfully sweet candy. Not to mention the _huge _sign that said, 'HOWALONS FOR SALE.'

"I thought they only sell those at school." Natsume groaned inwardly as he looked at the counter and back at his overly excited girlfriend.

"I don't care~" She whined. "Buy them for me! I haven't eaten them since I was..." Mikan counted her fingers silently. "Since I was 16! That was about 6 years ago!" She made her best puppy dog eyes at her boyfriend, knowing it would break all his barriers.

Natsume gave out a loud sigh as he glared at the innocent counter.

"Fine. Only one box." Mikan squealed so loud a few people turned their heads to stare.

"Thank you, Natsume! Love ya!" She hugged the air out of him and dragged him happily over to the counter.

"One box please." Mikan told the cashier and grinned happily as the man got her a big box. She was only seconds away from eating her favorite snack of all time.

The second Natsume handed the money to the cashier, Mikan had already snatched the box and started munching on it, making an incredibly happy face.

Natsume grinned a little at her childish actions. She never changed.

They walked into the dark theatre and sat in their seats, waiting for the movie to start.

Mikan munched cheerfully on her Howalons while Natsume just stared at her, not even bothering to hide it, with his head resting on his palm.

"What?" Mikan shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze.

"Nothing." He replied just as the ads ended and the intro of the movie played.

* * *

Natsume's eyes were never on the movie throughout the 2 hours and a half. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes wouldn't stop staring at the beautiful girl next to him.

The way she would laugh at the humorous scenes, the way she gasped at turn of events, the way she would tear up at sad parts, all got him fascinated.

He never felt so contented than the three years of dating her, in his 22 years of living.

Mikan turned around at Natsume to ask about a conversation she didn't completely understand when she found him staring at her.

She saw his eyes darken for a second before it went back to normal and he gave her a soft, reassuring smile.

"Is everything alright?" She whispered worriedly. Natsume shook his head slightly.

"Yeah."

* * *

Something was off. Mikan knew that much, but what was wrong, she had no idea. Natsume seemed quieter than usual, not that he was usually social but today he was abnormally quiet.

Usually he would at least say, 'hn' at her comments, but not today.

They entered a nice restaurant, sat down and ordered their food.

"So...How did you think the movie was?" Mikan asked. He didn't answer as he looked out the window, deep in thought.

"Natsume?"

"It was okay." Mikan pouted, clearly not pleased with his answer.

"I really liked it! Let's go watch a movie again next time." She laughed cheerfully, but she didn't miss the way Natsume tensed.

"You don't want to go to a movie? Maybe we can go to an amusement park!" She squealed at the thought.

"We haven't gone to an amusement park since, like, forever!" Mikan exclaimed and if it wasn't because of the table, she would have jumped on him and hugged the life out of him.

Natsume just nodded.

"You don't want to go to an amusement park either?" Mikan pouted.

"Then, how about..."

"It's okay."

"Huh?" Mikan asked, confused.

"Amusement park, or a movie, they're both okay." Natsume said, his eyes still looking out.

"U-um...Okay..." Mikan shifted uncomfortably at the silence. She wasn't a very silent type.

She saw that Natsume was still looking outside, his eyes hazy like he was thinking of something far away.

Usually he wouldn't stop teasing her or just stare at her.

"Natsume, are you really okay?" Mikan asked, starting to worry.

Finally he turned slightly to look at her.

"...Yes." That was the last word he said throughout the whole meal.

* * *

Lunch had already passed and now they were just going out for a stroll, yet she still couldn't get him to say more than a 'yes' or a 'no.'

Finally unable to stand the silence, she stopped walking. Natsume gave her a questionably look as he stopped as well.

"Natsume, what's wrong? You seem strange today." Mikan asked, worried and curious.

She watched him as he averted his gaze and stared intently on a tree nearby.

"Natsume, please." She begged. What was he keeping a secret?

Natsume's eyes traveled back to hers as he sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Come with me."

* * *

He led her to the all so familiar sakura tree.

"Well?" Mikan asked as they finally arrived.

Natsume hesitated for second.

"The academy asked me to go teach the new Dangerous Abilities students in the America branch." Natsume explained.

"A-America? How long are you going to stay there?" Mikan stuttered. This was not happening.

"About 4 to 5 years." Natsume mumbled.

"N-No way! That's not fair! We already graduated, we shouldn't have anything to do with the academy, not to mention the DA class!" Mikan screamed as she felt tears stinging her eyes.

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't.

"Tell me you rejected the offer." She chocked out, trying to fight back the tears that was pooling her hazel irises.

"I accepted it." Natsume didn't look at her anymore, but instead at the tree, keeping his eyes hidden.

Mikan wanted to slap him. She really did.

"Why would you do that!?" She screeched. Mikan ran up to him and pounded him in the chest nonstop.

"Why, why, why!?" She didn't even realize she was crying anymore. She was so frustrated with him, nothing mattered anymore except the fact that he was leaving.

"Mikan." Natsume called. She didn't stop.

"Mikan." He tried again. Still, she didn't stop.

"Mikan, listen!" He grabbed her fists and pulled her into a kiss. She fought him and squirmed in his grip but she couldn't help but surrender in the end.

He let go of her wrists and wrapped his arms around her waist with an iron grip. She wrapped her free arms tightly around his neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

More tears poured out as she felt his feelings though the kiss. She knew he didn't want to leave. She knew he wanted to stay with her just as much as she wanted to stay with him.

Then why?

Why did he say yes, why did he choose to leave?

As he pulled away, Mikan leaned her head against his warm chest, calming herself by the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat.

His even breath fanned against her chocolate brown hair. She wanted to stay like this, to be in his arms forever.

"Mikan." He called again. This time, Mikan obediently looked up to him, her tears finally stopped pouring.

"I don't want to leave either."

"I know." She whispered as she tiptoed and brushed her nose against his lovingly.

She felt his breath hitch.

"I'm the only one that can help those students." He murmured in her ear as he leaned his head against her neck.

"You know that." He whispered as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Yes." She replied, closing her eyes.

"I don't want them to fall into the same darkness as I had. If I go help them, I can change the way the class is." Natsume continued as he brushed his fingers through her silky hair.

"I understand." Mikan breathed. She felt him nod his head.

"Remember what I said on the day we started going out?" He asked. Mikan pulled away slightly to give him a questionable look.

"I have meaning for everything I do." Mikan nodded, remembering that all so familiar line.

"Like what?" She asked back, the same question she asked then.

He pulled her back into a warm embrace.

_"A hug means I won't forget you..."_

* * *

**I'm actually thinking of an epilogue right now since the next chapter is gonna be the last. Review if you want to know what happens in the next chapter or it you want an epilogue! I could even make bloopers! :D**

**R&R Guys!**


	3. A Goodbye

**I took a pretty long time to update. Sorry! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Mikan Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror. In the background, she could clearly see her alarm clock, ticking without a care for the world.

Mikan willed for it to go slower. If time would just stop, everything would be fine. Tears welled up in her already red eyes.

She didn't get any sleep last time. All she did was cry softly and wished that her boyfriend was with her.

Mikan stifled a sob and willed herself to breath regularly.

_In. Out._

_In. Out._

She decided to wear a simple blue blouse with skinny jeans. She would let her hair down today, because he always said she looked better like that.

After putting on some light makeup to cover the puffiness of her eyes, she checked the clock once again.

Her heart nearly stopped when it read 2:15.

It was time for her to go to the airport.

She silently walked out of her apartment and called the taxi, telling the driver her destination. Mikan wasn't usually the silent type, but she didn't trust her voice. She might start crying like a baby.

She was lulled into oblivion with just the sound of the outside world, and the quietness in the car.

Mikan clearly jumped in her seat when her phone rang with the cheerful music she chose as her ringtone. She mentally cringed and wished she didn't use such a cheerful ringtone, or maybe it was just because she was depressed that day.

Too lazy and unhappy to check the caller ID, she answered.

"H-Hello?" Damn her voice was definitely hoarse and quivering, even to herself. She prayed that whoever was on the other line didn't hear it.

"Polka?" Oh.

"Hey Natsume."

"What's with your voice? You sound sick." Mikan wanted to hang up instantly, but she decided against it. She laughed to cover it up.

"Of course not. I'm heading to the airport now." She heard a pause on the other line, before his rich voice spoke again.

"Alright. I'll meet you there. Bye." Then he hung up.

Hearing his voice only made her emotions even more unstable. She wanted to bang her head against the cool window and just scream, but on the other hand, she wished nothing more than to curl up and cry.

She sniffed again.

"Miss? You alright?" The taxi driver asked kindly as he watched her from the rearview mirror.

"Yes...I'm alright." She whispered and she knew she sounded anything but alright.

"Was that your boyfriend?"

"...Yes."

"He's...leaving?"

"Yes." Mikan wanted to slap him now. Why was he being so nosy and sticking his nose into her business?

The driver nodded silently and hesitated for a moment. He looked away and stared straight at the road, stopping at a red light.

"My wife left too." He whispered softly.

Mikan's eyes widened. So he understood.

"For what?" She asked softly, like she was speaking to a frightened kitten.

"She wanted to be an actress. She rather leave herself and fulfill her dream than to stay with me and have a family." He said bitterly, tightening his hold on the wheel.

"But I understood her passion and I let her go." His voice weakened and his grip loosened on the wheel.

Mikan wanted to cry again. Not only for herself this time, but also for the driver, who had a similar experience.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled sadly. He laughed.

"For what?" They stayed silent for awhile.

"How long will he be gone?" He asked slowly, afraid he asked too much.

"About 4 to 5 years." Mikan answered, looking out the window. She had no idea what got into her, but after that she found herself telling him all the feelings she had been bottling up.

"He never even mentioned a single thing about this to me before. How can he just decide that himself? Doesn't he know I'll miss him? What if he decides I'm not good enough for him and demands to break up 4 years later? What if he finds another girl?" She was crying now.

"I don't know what to do! I want to trust him, but in 5 years' time, you never know what'll happen!" She bawled pathetically. Mikan never even realized she was worried about that, but now she knew, and she felt so much better saying it out loud.

The driver nodded along and handed her a tissue when they stopped at another red light.

"Has he told you he loved you?" He asked, his eyes softening.

"W-Well...yes..." Mikan sniffed again, wiping her eyes with the tissue. Her makeup must be ruined.

"Did he promise to come back to you?" He asked again, his voice so soothing. She swore if the seat wasn't in the way she would have hugged him.

"...Y-Yes..." She answered hesitantly.

The driver smiled at her from the rearview mirror.

"Then you should trust him."

* * *

Natsume tapped his foot impatiently. He kept checking his watch and glancing at each person that walked into the airport.

What was taking her so long?

His hands itched to call her again, to make sure she was okay when she ran through the sliding doors and searched frantically for him.

Natsume raised his right hand up and waved a little to tell her his location. She ran up to him as soon as she saw him.

"I-I'm sorry I'm late." She huffed and gasped for air.

"It's alright." He answered with the same nonchalant voice.

Mikan pouted cutely at him and crossed her arms, clearly expecting more than that.

His eyes softened at her. She was so cute like that. If only he could take a picture of her right now. Where was that damn phone?

"Natsume..." Mikan whispered.

"Are you really going to leave?" She muttered sadly and bowed her head low, feeling the familiar sting of tears again.

"Yeah." Natsume answered and hugged her, letting his warmth wash over her. She wrapped her arms around his body almost instantly.

"I'll miss you." She said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Me too." He answered and ran his hands through her silky hair. That always seemed to calm her down.

Silence stretched through them, but neither minded. If only time would stand still right here, right now, then Mikan would die happy.

"Natsume." She pushed away slightly, but his arms still circled her.

"C-Can you...I...We..." Her face was started to turn red as she stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"What is it, Mikan?" He's been calling her that more recently now that they were dating. She tried to remember how right her name sounded as it rolled off his tongue.

"Please...promise me you won't forget about me. Promise me that'll you come back to me." She whispered. She wouldn't be able to stand it if he found another girl or decided never to come back.

"Of course. I promise." He promised sincerely and kissed the top of her head. Natsume pulled away and stared deep into her eyes.

"To prove that," He smiled genuinely at her and went down on one knee, "will you marry me?"

The ring in the small velvet box he held was beautiful, more beautiful than anything she ever seen.

She noted that the shiny stone embedded in the center, surrounded by two perfect silver hearts on either side, was his alice stone. It was a sign that he was hers alone.

Tears flowed down her cheeks, and she didn't notice until Natsume stood up and wiped them away. She was too happy and relieved to answer, so she just stared at him, her eyes wide. Numerous people surrounded then and watched, some even taking their phones out and taking pictures and videos.

"Mikan?"

"Yes." She cried.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! I'll marry you Natsume, of course I will!" She laughed through her tears and jumped on him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Mikan felt him grin against her neck before he lifted her up by the waist and twirled her around and gave her a warm kiss.

The people surrounding them clapped loudly at their moment. They were proof of their love.

Natsume slipped the ring on her delicate finger. That's when she realized that there was a matching ring on his left hand, only his stone was tangerine—her alice stone.

She traced her new ring lovingly, savoring the smoothness of the band and the stone. It was so simple, but nothing was more beautiful than this. Now they were bonded, not permanently, but enough. Mikan smiled at the thought.

"When I come back," Natsume murmured in her ear, his warm hand laced with hers.

"When I come back, we'll get married." Mikan nodded, new tears brimmed her big eyes.

"We'll invite everyone. Ruka, Imai, everyone." She nodded again, loving his soothing voice.

"We'll be permanently bound together. You can't back off." He sounded playful now and Mikan almost laughed because she would never back off. Not if it was him.

"Natsume, I love you." She said sweetly and gave him a sweet peck on the cheeks.

"I love you too." He answered and kissed her full on the mouth, his lips burning on hers.

She burned this image into her mind. His smell, his eyes, his presence, everything.

If they loved each other enough, 4 years wasn't so long. Mikan had faith that they loved each other more than enough.

There was a loud beep and then the announcer read the last people that the plane was still expecting. Natsume was one of them.

"I have to go now." Natsume said and pulled away. Mikan shivered slightly from the lack of warmth. She nodded silently and watch him turn away.

She hesitated to turn around herself. Mikan stood there frozen, urging herself to leave, but she just couldn't.

Finally, she screamed 'wait' and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around him one last time.

Almost instantly, he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I won't say goodbye." She said desperately, holding him even tighter.

"Mikan, look at me." Natsume ordered. She obediently lifted her head and stared at his beautiful unique eyes.

"A goodbye means I'll see you again." He whispered into her ears and gave her one last peck before he disappeared behind the gate.

She stood there stiffly. His voice still ringed inside her head. She kissed her ring and cried silently, the people that walked passed gave her a pitiful look.

It was only 4 years, 5 at most.

You can do it, Mikan.

_A goodbye means I'll see you again._

* * *

**Yes. That's it. Of course, unless I get lots~ of reviews telling me to add one more chapter of when Natsume comes back. *Hint Hint* Anyways, how was it? I actually felt quite proud of this chapter, but reviews are always a good way to encourage me more! **

**Please R&R!**


	4. I Love You

**Final chapter because lots of reviews wanted it. :P**

* * *

"Thank you for coming!" Mikan Sakura said cheerfully as her customer left. Tomorrow would mark the fifth year Natsume has left.

Personally, Mikan was starting to get excited. 5 years, that means he's about to come back right? She was quite disappointed when the fourth year came and went, without a single call or text from her fiancé.

Mikan checked the clock that marked 6, it was time for her to go home. Mikan was quite happy with her new job. She opened her own little café with Anna and Nono as the chef's, which they happily agreed to do.

As she waited for the bus to go home, she couldn't help but fidget with her ring. How was Natsume right now? Was he well? Is he hurt?

Sadness started to well up in Mikan's chest with the thought that he was injured or had forgotten her.

* * *

When she got home, she threw her bag on the couch and quickly fished out her phone, calling his cell.

_"I'm sorry but this number is currently unavailable. Please call another time." _She sighed as she heard the same voice message again. She tried calling him numerous times over the years, but he never picked up once.

Maybe he wasn't allowed to open his phone during the time there.

Frustrated tears welled inside her eyes.

"Stupid, stupid Natsume. Not even bothering to tell me that he was safe..." She whispered as she laid on the couch, crying herself to exhaustion.

She has certainly gotten gloomier ever since he left.

* * *

Mikan woke up from the persistent ringing of her phone. She groggily sat up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She yawned loudly.

"Oi Baka, what took you so long to pick up?" Mikan blinked and jumped up and down her couch happily.

"Hotaru!" She squealed as loud as could into the phone showing her best friend her love.

"Shut up would you? You're too loud. Anyways, I'm coming over." Hotaru stated coldly as she hung up. Mikan got even more excited, her depression from last night completely gone.

Not even five minutes later, a knock was heard on her door.

"Hotaru!" Mikan opened the door widely and gave her a huge hug. Surprisingly, Hotaru let her.

"Hey, I have nothing to do today so might as well come over and waste some of my expensive time." Hotaru said coldly, rolling her eyes slightly.

"I brought lots of things for us to do." She said and sat down on the couch, dropping out all her inventions and games on the table.

Mikan smiled at her best friend. She knew that Hotaru was just trying to get her mind off all the unhappy thoughts, especially Natsume.

"Ok Hotaru!" She squealed before running and joining her best friend on the couch.

* * *

Mikan sighed happily the minute Hotaru left. Hotaru really got her to ease down a little and cheer up. What a good friend she has.

A knock came on the door. Oh, it must be Hotaru forgetting a piece of her game. Mikan chuckled, she can be forgetful once in a while too.

"Did you forget some..." Mikan said cheerfully as she opened the door, revealing someone who was evidently _not_ Hotaru.

"...thing...?" Mikan gasped. What day was it? No way. She rubbed her eyes a few times and shook her head rapidly. Could it be?

"Hey Polka." The sound of his smooth rich voice almost made her sob. She missed that voice for so long.

"N-Natsume?" She stuttered, clamping her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't cry out too loudly.

"Miss me?" He asked playfully before pulling her into a deep embrace, pushing them inside and closed the door.

"Of course you dummy!" Mikan screamed loudly and cried into his chest. Oh how good was it to get hugged by those familiar strong arms and smell this familiar scent of his.

"Hey, hey. Isn't this supposed to be happy?" He commented softly as she felt him press a light kiss on her hair and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I am happy." She hiccuped.

"Yeah right." Mikan could tell he rolled his eyes at her.

"You're...You're not leaving again...right?" Mikan chocked out as more tears streamed out. She would really die if he was leaving again. She wouldn't be able to take that shock twice.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He whispered before pulling her up for a kiss. A kiss that they both poured all their emotions into. All their love, longing, sadness, everything.

Natsume ran his hands through her hair and tugged it so he could kiss her deeper. Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands though his soft raven hair.

They broke away after minutes and stared lovingly at each other.

"You're beautiful." He kissed her again, but shorter. Mikan blushed a deep red.

"W-What?" She stuttered as he continued to stare at her like she was the most beautiful thing he ever seen.

He caressed her engagement ring on her ring finger, giving her goosebumps all over.

"You're still wearing it." He murmured in her hair as his beautiful scarlet eyes watched as the ring caught the light from the windows and glistened like stars.

"You are too." She mumbled back as she barely noticed that he was also wearing their engagement ring. It made her happy that he kept it on all this time.

"Of course." He broke their warm embrace and got a confused look from Mikan. He slowly got down to one knee, their eyes never breaking contact, and took her small hand in his.

"Will you marry me?" He asked again, but it still sounded just as sweet, rich and beautiful as the first time.

Mikan giggled.

"You already asked me that." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the forehead, earning a light frown.

"I want to make sure since it's been 5 years." He stated and continued to stay on one knee. It seems he wasn't going to stand up until she answered him.

"Yes." She whispered happily and they kissed again as soon as he stood up. He picked her up as if she was only a feather and carried her to _their_ bedroom.

"Then let me show you how much I love you." He whispered as he closed the door.

* * *

"Mikan! Oh my god, you look absolutely lovely in that dress!" Nono and Anna squealed as Mikan came out from the dressing room, in her tenth wedding dress.

"I think I like the last one better." Mikan said as she tried walking and twirling around.

"I agree." Sumire nodded and so did Hotaru.

"But you mainly said that because lover-boy over there said the last dress looked the best." Hotaru teased calmly earning a cold glare from Natsume who was leaning casually against the wall.

"That reminds me." Mikan turned to Natsume who looked at her questionably.

"Why are you _standing_ there? Aren't you supposed to try on suits as well?" Mikan asked as she glared lightly at him.

He shrugged in response.

"I need to know what you're going to wear so I can match with you." He answered simply and twirled his finger, asking her to turn. Obediently, she turned as Natsume fixed the bow that hung at her mid back.

"I still like the last one better." He frowned and asked the sales for the other dress. The girl nodded and quickly went to fetch the dress.

Stepping out of the changing room and changing for the eleventh time, everyone finally nodded in approval at her dress.

It was a simple white dress that showed her off perfectly. It hugged her chest and waist perfectly with amber patterns that started from her chest area and slanted down to the end of the dress and then splitting off to the left and right sides of the dress. There was a cute yellow bow right in the center of the chest.

It fit her eyes, hair and not to mention personality perfectly.

Mikan twirled around a few times and grinned at Natsume. He grinned back and decided on a black suit with a black buttoned up shirt underneath, completed with a crimson tie.

"Why do you want such dark colors? It's so different from my dress!" Mikan whined, clearly unhappy with his taste.

"It represents that we're opposites. That opposites attract." He kissed her forehead sweetly, making everyone else gag.

"Please. Leave that for later." They choked out in disgust, but secretly felt happy for them. It was nice seeing her smile after so long of depression.

"This dress it is."

* * *

Mikan was beyond nervous, but also very, very excited. It was finally their wedding day. She was in the car, all dressed up, heading to the church. Any minute now and they would be married.

Mikan took a deep breath before exiting the car, escorted by Shiki and her uncle, Kazuma. Kazuma had tears bordering his eyes as he looked at his beautiful niece.

"Izumi, Yuka, your daughter has grown into a lovely young lady." He whispered happily and sniffed slightly.

"Mou, Uncle. Don't cry! You'll make me want to cry too." Mikan said as she tried to hold in the sniff.

"I'm sorry dear." He apologized before giving her his arm and she looped her arm with his.

The wedding song started to play as Mikan and her uncle entered the golden church. On the other end of the aisle was her soon-to-be-husband, looking as hot as ever with his nicely groomed hair (finally) and his dashing suit.

Mikan held a bouquet filled with yellow honeysuckles while Natsume had a red honeysuckle in his buttonhole. It meant bonds of love. Their bond of love.

Finally taking Mikan's hand in his, Natsume stared at her stunning face. Though the veil was covering her face, he could tell she was amazing.

The priest read the bible and said his blessings, Natsume lifted Mikan's delicate veil over her head and couldn't help but stare for a while.

Her hair was all slid to the left side of her shoulder and curled. Strands of golden flowers were tied into her hair and a silver clip was clipped on the top of her head so her hair wouldn't fall apart.

She was gorgeous beyond compare.

"Do you, Natsume Hyuuga, take Mikan Sakura as your wife through age and sickness?" The priests asked as all attention shifted to him.

"I do." He smiled his rare genuine smile.

"Do you, Mikan Sakura, take Natsume Hyuuga as your husband though age and sickness?"

"Yes, I do." Mikan said as she returned his sweet smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preist announced loudly as people clapped.

They stared deep into each other's eyes. Mikan started to turn red from the way he was staring at her. She could clearly see her reflection from his eyes, a proof that he only sees her, and no one else.

"Mikan," he whispered under his breath, to make sure no one can hear him, only her, the one that he loves, "I love you so much." Then he kissed her like no tomorrow.

He made sure that this kiss would seal the deal. He poured everything he had inside of him into that kiss, making sure she knew that he loved her will everything he got.

Mikan returned it with just as much fervor.

Everyone clapped and squealed at their intimate moment and they walked, hand in hand, to their guests and hearing the congratulations and accepting wedding gifts.

It was the day they were bonded permanently forever.

* * *

"I'm home." Natsume tiredly called as he entered his loving home.

"Mikan?" He called again, hearing no response. It has been almost three months since Mikan Sakura became Mikan Hyuuga, thus permanently marking her as his.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought. His grin only stretched when he saw his beautiful wife coming to greet him, her hair down just like he liked it.

"Natsume! Welcome come." She gave him a sweet peck on the cheek before grinning maniacally at him.

"What's with that look?" Natsume asked as he took off his shoes and untied his tie.

"I have good news." Mikan grinned cheekily.

"Just say it." Natsume was starting to get impatient. Mikan giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, tip toeing so her mouth was directly at his ear.

"I'm three months pregnant."

* * *

"Mou, Aiko! Wait for me!" Mikan yelled as she chased after the 5 year old girl with brunette hair and crimson eyes.

"Mommy, you're too slow! Let's beat her, daddy!" Aiko laughed cheekily as she ran hand in hand with her dad who was barely even trying, with his long legs.

Mikan on the other head, was running very hard and panting as she chased after them.

"Finally...Got...Here..." She panted heavily as they finally got back home.

"Mommy, you really need to exercise more." Aiko giggled as Natsume opened the door to their house.

"Let's go, mommy." Sweet little Aiko took her mom's hand and led her into their house.

"Yeah." Mikan nodded at her beloved daughter and glanced at her husband who was waiting at the doorway patiently.

"Thanks for waiting." Mikan whispered as she gave him a peck when she walked past.

"You're welcome." He grinned before leaning down even closer.

He whispered under his breath, tickling Mikan and making her giggle.

_"A 'I love you' means you're mine."_

* * *

**Good enough? I actually felt like I rushed a bit but...I got my points across. Reviews, comments, suggestions, criticism are all very, very welcome. It's important for shy people to express their feelings more so PLEASE tell me your feelings.**

**I based Mikan's wedding dress on this picture (remove the spaces): ntrth*.*me/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/unique-wedding-dresses-cheap-2*.*jpg**

**Natsume's suit is this: www*.*aubridal*.*com/uploadfile/201206/notch-lapel-two-button-side-vented-wool-dark-red-wool-slim-suits-for-wedding-for-men-1_650x650px*.*jpg**

**R&R Please!**


End file.
